


Bunny

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their sparkling diamond has been reduced into a frightened bunny rabbit.





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Moulin Rouge!' nor am I profiting off this.

Their sparkling diamond is no more. A bunny rabbit clutches the sheets and frantically pants. Safe for now, because the rabid wolf is subdued. Satine shrieks, twisting her body and tangling in the sheets.

A bunny rabbit too frightened of returning to her burrow. A bunny rabbit realizing her burrows no longer a safe haven. A burrow tainted with diamonds and dress ripped from her body. 

Chocolat waits. Waiting for the rabid wolf to awake? Waiting for their sparkling diamond to return? Satine hopes for the former. 

She needs to leave. They need to leave. 

"Please take me to Christian."


End file.
